


Glycerine

by TheEmoVanity



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stucky - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Bi, Bisexuality, Fuck Sharon Carter, Gay, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Rating May Change, That BS Endgame ending didnt happen, i hate her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmoVanity/pseuds/TheEmoVanity
Summary: “I’m sorry,” Steve cried. “We didn’t want you to find out this way”. Sharon punched the wall, leaving a dent. “How long?” she demanded. “Four months,” Steve simply said. “Did you ever love me, or was I only a cover?” she asked.~Stucky adventures





	Glycerine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breaking the Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/529598) by RHCP. 

> I have always loved this ship but never wrote anything for it. If this story goes well I might try to write some of my other Stucky ideas. This started out as a six sentence paragraph for my creative writing class and just turned into this. Also, be prepared because this story is gonna get real gay, real fast. And yes, the title is inspired/based off of the Bush song with the same name.

**A/N This story is mostly canon with the MCU. The main difference is Natasha is alive (explained later), and Steve didn't abandon Bucky to go fuck off in a different timeline. But this story is Stucky MCU adventures. Rating might go up if I get creative.**

**Ch1: Breaking the Girl**

**  
** **Six Months after the Blip**

“I’m sorry,” Steve cried. “We didn’t want you to find out this way.” Steve wasn’t the emotional type, but today had been over the top. Steve’s heart continually skipped beats. Not from fear, but his heartache. 

Sharon punched the wall, leaving a dent. “How long?” she demanded. 

“Four months,” Steve whispered. 

“Did you ever love me, or was I only a cover!?” she asked. Knuckles bare white and face more red than a tomato. Sharon walked closer to the couple. “Answer me, Steve!”

“Hey, back off.” Bucky stood up, putting some space in between Sharon and Steve. _ I don’t want her to hurt him anymore, _he thought. Bucky was on full defense mode. “You yelling at him isn’t going to make things any better.''

“Oh?” She turned to face the _ man _ that stole her boyfr– _ ex- _boyfriend’s heart. “This is all your goddamn fault!” 

“Look, Sharon,” Bucky started in a calm tone. “We have been through so much together. We have fought through Hell and back, and I love him more than anything. We were separated for over seventy years, and I couldn’t go on anymore without him. After the blip, I didn’t want to take any more chances. I need you to understand this. Please”. 

Sharon’s mouth was agape. She knew the two were close with a long history, but she never imagined this. “I just don’t understand why I wasn’t good enough,” anger faded, tears were now building in Sharon’s eyes. 

Steve finally stood up. “Sharon,” he sighed his stress out. “It isn’t that. You _ know _that. But Bucky is my soulmate, and I love him. There’s no denying that.”

“I see,” understanding filled Sharon’s face as her tears stopped. “Well, I’ll just go pack my bags then.” Sharon began to turn toward their once shared room. 

“No, there’s no need for that.” Steve lightly placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her. “We’re going to stay at Buck’s place. I’ll leave you the whole house for the weekend and get my things on Monday.”

“Fine.” She shrugged his hand off her shoulder and proceeded to the room, then shut the door.

“Well, that could’ve gone worse.” Bucky said, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Steve nodded. “I will be.” Steve’s lips turned upwards into a forced smile, but not before Bucky caught it.

“Stevie,…” Bucky started. 

“Come on. She needs space and time,” Steve interrupted as he led Bucky out the front door and locked it. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> CONSTRUCTIVE criticism totally welcomed.  
P.S.S. Some of my chapter[s] (titles) are inspired by music. I'll credit all the songs that were used/inspired.


End file.
